


Ready Player Two

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: You Are My Pack [1]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/M, It's cold outside, Post Game, blanket burrito, guess the game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Ready Player Two

It had gone beyond just cold and into freezing. The chill had set in so much that Nora was halfway to being a popsicle before she made it past her own yard, much less to Danny’s… and he was only next door. She hadn’t bundled up that much, since it was such a short walk, but by the time she reached his house, she was regretting that decision.

He opened the door to find her shivering and already starting to go a little blue at the lips. It wasn’t hard to tell that he really wanted to sigh and chastise her, but instead he pulled her inside and into the living room, pulling out a thick, fluffy blanket and draping it around her shoulders. “I know you own a better coat than that,” he said, gently teasing as she looked up from the blanket.

“Yeah, but it seemed silly! You’re right next door!”

He did sigh at that, shaking his head and settling beside her on the couch when she held the blanket up in invitation. She practically climbed into his lap, earning a chuckle as he wrapped the blanket around the both of them. “If I didn’t know better, I’d almost think it was a ploy,” he murmured into her ear.

She was still shivering a little - and not just from the cold now - but managed to turn enough to make a face at him. “Are you saying I can’t be sneaky?”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “I’m saying that you’re not all that good at it,” he agreed, laughing when she tried to elbow him… not that it could do much damage in the first place.

It was very warming, being held by him while wrapped in a thick blanket, and she was feeling much better in little time at all. Her shivering abated, and eventually it was almost  _ too _ warm. Danny seemed to think the same, because he carefully unwrapped them.

He didn’t seem at all ready to release her, though. “Weren’t we going to play games?” she eventually asked, tilting her head to look at him. “You were going to show me this game that you and Elliot have been so into lately.”

She wasn’t a really big fan of fighting games, to be honest, but… Elliot had given her the puppy dog eyes, and it really was impossible to say no when he did that. So she’d sighed and caved, with Danny promising to show her how it worked and let her practice before they got together as a group. She’d seen them before, after all; their idea of friendly competition could still get pretty intense, even with all the teasing.

Reminding him of why she was over seemed to do the trick, though. He released her, letting her slip off his lap and start cooling back down to a more reasonable temperature.

Of course, it didn’t last all that long. Once they were in his room with the game running, it was just so much easier for her to sit in his lap while he showed her how to do some of the moves, and then she was so comfortable she didn’t want to move… not to mention it gave her an advantage playing against him, as she was somewhat in the way.

When Elliot came over later that afternoon, he was greeted by the sight of Nora still in Danny’s lap, the two of them playing the game and teasing each other. The match ended and they both looked up, grinning. “Mozzie, you made it! Nora’s actually not too bad at this, I hope you’re ready!”

It looked like he was about to toss an extra controller before she grabbed it from him, making a face. “I’ve been painful witness to the results of you trying to throw things at him,” she muttered by way of explanation, offering it to Elliot instead.

He looked a little embarrassed, but took it anyway and, after a moment’s hesitation more, finally settled down beside them and joined in the game. If Danny or Nora were bothered by his joining them, they showed no sign of it, and in fact seemed happy to have him around… even if Nora did start losing a  _ lot _ more with him playing.


End file.
